Hay Amores
by Gabi C
Summary: Todos creen que Craig forma parte de una relación abusiva, pero no pueden ver detrás de las apariencias. Contando la historia de una relación que se marchita y florece al mismo tiempo. "Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti."


**AN:** Este fic fue pedido por Sakuyachan17! Y fue un reto total por la temática ;w; pero me esforcé al máximo así que espero que les guste a todos ustedes!

* * *

"_Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños, _

_como el vino que mejora con los años."_

Craig se miró en el espejo, delineando con la yema de sus dedos su ojo derecho. Lentamente contorneó la hendidura de su párpado, contemplando como las venas delicadas se habían inflamado hasta el punto de darle ese color morado. Sin querer apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, mandando una descarga inmediata de dolor por todo su rostro. Suspiró resignado y dejó su ojo de lado para centrarse en su nariz sangrante que poco a poco manchaba su camisa.

Era tarde.

Un suave golpe en la puerta del bañó lo hizo reaccionar; apuradamente humedeció una toalla, llevándola hacia su nariz mientras con la otra mano desabotonaba su camisa ensangrentada. No se molesto en contestar la puerta hasta que terminó de cambiarse, tirando las prendas sucias en el cesto y tratando de ocultar el moretón con su cabello. Tocó la manija de la puerta pero dudó por un segundo, inseguro de qué hacer; tratando de evitar lo que seguía como un niño que se escondía de su madre. Otro suave golpe, esta vez un poco más largo. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, sabiendo quien estaba al otro lado y que le iba decir.

"Llegas tarde a trabajar." Tweek lo miraba como si estuviera en un trance, perdido en algún rincón de su mente. Su cabello desarreglado mostraba que se acababa de despertar o tal vez que nunca fue a dormir en un primer lugar, sus ojos brillaban de una forma innatural como si en vez de verlo estuviera viendo a través de Craig. Sus delgados labios, partidos y secos por tanto morderlos estaban separados, como si quisiera decir algo más pero ya lo hubiera olvidado.

Craig no dijo nada, su única reacción fue asentir, dando a entender que lo había escuchado. Pasó a su costado sin atreverse a mirarlo un segundo más, cogió su maletín y las llaves del carro, huyendo del aire asfixiante de su departamento.

Siendo sinceros, era su culpa.

* * *

El pelinegro observó en alto edificio donde trabajaba, preguntándose como terminó en un trabajo tan mediocre, sentando en un pequeño cubículo junto a otras personas, haciendo llamadas por teléfono y contestando correos todo el día. ¿Qué pasó con sus sueños de ser astronauta o competir en Nascar? No lo sabía, y lo curioso de todo era que si alguien le preguntara que hacía en la vida no sabría que contestar.

Bueno, no por completo. De un forma u otra Tweek sería la respuesta. Necesitaba el trabajo para pagar las cuentas y su pareja nunca podía mantener un empleo fijo por más de seis meses, realmente dependían de Craig.

"¡Buenos días Craig! Como amane- woah ¡¿qué le paso a tu ojo?!"

Oh cierto, también estaba _eso_.

"… Me golpee con la puerta."

"¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no te partiste el labio así hace como dos semanas?"

_Mierda_; nunca fue bueno mintiendo, peor aún, manteniendo record de sus mentiras.

"Puede ser."

"Mmm debes tener más cuidado, siempre llegas con una nueva herida o corte, no es normal."

"Sí, sí, como sea."

Sin decir más se dirigió a su cubículo, despidiéndose de su compañero con la mano. Una persona sin nombre, pero era quien más le hablaba en ese lugar.

Lo primero que notó al llegar a su escritorio fue la pequeña luz verde en la contestadora, indicando que tenía un mensaje perdido. Solo una persona en el mundo dejaba mensajes. Apretó el botón verde y la voz nerviosa de Tweek, algo distorsionada por la máquina, se escuchó.

"¿C-craig? ¿Eres Craig verdad? _Ngh_ Cielos, ¿y qué si tengo el numero equivocado? No importa, no importa. ¡Olvidaste tu almuerzo! …Otra vez _GAH _ Y TE LO VOY A LLEVAR OK." Y eso era todo, seguido por un golpe seco y el pitido de la línea muerta. Craig sonrió levemente, fue un impulso, casi automático. El tonto ni siquiera se había despedido, y no quería ni imaginar el ataque de nervios que debió haber sufrido para hacer esa llamada. Así de simple dejó de sonreír, apretando sus labios con fuerza y mirando al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado. Tweek no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas; se esforzaba demasiado y no era bueno para él. Debería…

Pero Craig decidió olvidarlo, no tenía sentido pensar lo mismo una y otra vez cuando tenía tanto trabajo pendiente. Además vería al rubio a la hora del almuerzo y eso era más que suficiente por el momento.

* * *

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y el rubio aun no llegaba, lo que solo alimentaba su mal humor y ansiedad. El pelinegro caminó con lentitud hacia la cafetera vieja que tenían en la pequeña cocina, notando que fue Tweek quien le pegó ese hábito de tomar café. Se topó con algunas de sus compañeras, quienes se le quedaron mirando al entrar para luego evadir su mirada y salir rápidamente de ahí. Le gustaría decir que se sentían intimidadas por su propia belleza (o su ego quería creer), pero sabía que esa no era la razón. No era ningún idiota y los rumores en la oficina nunca dejaban de circular.

Y todo por los constantes golpes y heridas con los que Craig se aparecía en el trabajo. Al principio trataron de hablar con él, preguntarle si estaba bien, pero desistieron cuando lo único que Craig hacía era gruñir con impaciencia y mostrarles su dedo medio. Entonces los susurros empezaron.

Eran auto-infligidas; violencia familiar; simplemente muy torpe; o tal vez era parte de una relación abusiva. Craig no podía evitar enojarse cada vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar sobre él a escondidas, odiando todas sus estúpidas especulaciones. Pero no era como que hiciera algo para detenerlo.

Cogió su taza y regresó a su cubículo, mirando la hora disimuladamente y contando los minutos para la llegada de Tweek.

* * *

Fue ese muchacho que siempre le hablaba quien le aviso que tenía "visitas, Tucker" antes de desaparecer. Podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, murmurando en silencio, hablando sin hablar y mirando sin ver. Todos atentos y de forma discreta, curiosos por saber quien había llegado. Pero Craig no les prestó atención, caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal hacia el ascensor.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus cabellos rubios, notando que se los había peinado; después se dio cuenta que Tweek se había abrigado, tal y como Craig le pedía todos los días antes de salir. Temblaba constantemente, como si no pudiera contener su energía, tambaleándose de un pie a otro sin poder mantener su vista fija en un objeto por más de dos segundos seguidos. Entre sus manos llevaba una simple bolsa de papel marrón (nunca plástico, había que cuidar el ambiente), con lo que asumía era su almuerzo. Su mirada había cambiado, ya no tenía ese velo soñoliento de la mañana; en cambio era simple Tweek y no había nada en el mundo que hiciera más feliz a Craig.

"¿Recibiste mi mensaje?"

"Sí."

Tweek no lo veía a los ojos, pero a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado. Lo prefería así la verdad, porque Craig odiaba la mirada de culpabilidad que Tweek adquiría al verlo.

"Traje tu almuerzo, _¡gah!_" Y para corroborar su punto empujó la bolsa contra el pecho de Craig, soltándola tras asegurarse de que el pelinegro la hubiera cogido. "Uh, bueno adiós."

"Tweek."

El mencionado ya estaba listo para salir corriendo hasta que su pareja lo llamó. Se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, esperando. Craig lo abrazó con cuidado, tratando de que el rubio no viera su ojo.

"Gracias. Te veré en la casa ¿si? No te demores mucho en la calle, parece que va llover." Su tono de voz era cálido, tratando de trasmitir toda su preocupación pero sin querer abrumarlo. Tweek asintió una sola vez y se fue, caminando apuradamente por la recepción sin mirar ni tocar nada.

Mientras que Craig se quedó con un sabor amargo en la boca, como si hubiera esperado algo más y no pudiera evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Regresó a su cubículo con paciencia, el tibio papel marrón entre sus manos lo reconfortaba de cierta forma y lo ayudaba a ignorar los comentarios del personal.

"_¿Viste quien llegó?" _

"_Un rubio adorable, ¿crees que sean pareja?"_

"_Ah Tucker no parecía de _esa_ clase, pero ya sabes, como notarlo si es tan reservado."_

"_Bueno al menos ahora podemos descartar la idea de que tiene una pareja abusiva no? ¡Es decir, ese rubio no mata ni una mosca!"_

"_¡Shhh no hables tan alto!"_

Sí, a veces era mejor no involucrarse.

* * *

Cuando Craig llegó a su hogar se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, como si el aire asfixiante de la mañana no hubiera desaparecido por completo; empeorando en su ausencia.

El primer indicio era la oscuridad del departamento, luces apagadas y cortinas cerradas. El segundo fue que no había una taza de café en la mesa de la pequeña sala como todos los días.

Craig no tuvo tiempo a quitarse el saco, ni siquiera lo pensó mientras se adentraba más y más en su hogar. Descartó la cocina y pasó por la sala, deteniéndose por un segundo frente al baño de visitas; maldijo entre dientes y siguió caminando hacia el cuarto principal. Tocó suavemente y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta con delicadeza, repasando rápidamente todo lo que había o lo que _no _había. Entró poco a poco, hasta que se dio cuenta que las pequeñas botellas naranjas seguían intactas sobre el tocador; sabiendo exactamente lo que significaba. Eso solo lo dejaba con el baño principal.

Golpeó la puerta pero nadie respondió y tampoco se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Empezó a hablar suavemente.

"Tweek sé que estás ahí, ¿puedes salir por favor?" Silencio, y aunque pasaran por esta situacioón al menos una vez al mes, Craig se sentía inquieto. "¿Qué sucede?"

No tenía sentido preguntar; Tweek nunca le decía que estaba mal. Era extraño como su relación había cambiado tanto, pasando de ser la pareja más popular de secundaria a unos simple extraños viviendo juntos. Su relación se había desgastado y ahora era todo tan impersonal, como si no supieran actuar alrededor del otro. Como si siguieran juntos por simple costumbre. "No tomaste tus pastillas."

Escuchó como algo se estrellaba contra la pared del baño, tal vez una de las tantas conchas de mar que Tweek coleccionaba, y en una parte lejana de su mente rogó porque el rubio no se cortara. No sabía si eso lo hacia patético o no.

Tweek abrió la puerta con violencia, sus ojos rojos e hinchados se enfocaban en nada y en todo a la vez, su nariz sangraba y su cuerpo temblaba más que de costumbre. Craig estiró una mano, intentando acércalo a si mismo, pero su pareja lo empujó.

"¡AHH! ¡No me toques!" Y empezó el vomito de palabras. Porque no había otra forma para describir la forma apurada en que Tweek hablaba, sin detenerse a respirar ni ordenar sus ideas. Craig ni siquiera podía entender lo que el otro decía, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. A los minutos Tweek se quedó callado, respirando agitadamente y sobando sus manos con frenesí. No podía mirar a Craig a la cara, no podía ver lo que él mismo había causado. _No quería._

Sinceramente Tweek no entendía porque seguían tratando.

La razón por la que Craig seguía con él iba más allá de su comprensión; no podía envolver su mente ante la idea de que vivieran juntos, intentando salvar una relación fallida. Todo era tanta presión.

Se ahogaba con todas las palabras que quería decir y no podía, se sentía asfixiado con la forma en que Craig lo miraba, sofocado con las mismas cuatro paredes en las que vivía día a día, atrapado en esa charada sin motivo.

Y lo único que pudo decir fue un "lo siento" antes de que su cuerpo se apagara, recibiendo el tan conocido abismo negro. El pelinegro se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos para luego agacharse y levantar a Tweek, recostándolo sobre su cama y limpiando su rostro.

"Yo también lo siento."

* * *

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos no supo que hora era ni cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, pero Craig estaba acostado junto a él así que aún no era hora para ir a trabajar, o fácil ya había regresado. Sinceramente sus horarios revolvían alrededor de Craig y su rutina.

Sintió como su nariz se humedecía de una forma tan conocida para él, sin pensarlo paso su manga por su cara. Como sea se detuvo al ver la mirada de su pareja sobre él. Sus ojos parecían no mostrar nada, pero Tweek podía ver el reproche tras su mirada y la leve decepción que acarreaba.

"No lo hagas."

¿A que se refería? ¿No tomar sus medicinas, encerrarse en el baño, sobarse la nariz, o…?

"Lo siento." ¿Cuántas veces había repetido lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces más planeaba decirlo?

Craig no respondió, simplemente se limitó a tomar la mano de Tweek, entrelazando sus dedos y trazando las delgadas venas de su palma. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y Tweek lo imitó. Todo estaría bien.

"_Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen,_

_y en las noches del otoño reverdecen."_

* * *

**AN:** No es lo que normalmente escribo pero igual. Un dato curioso es que los adictos a la cocaína tienden a sangrar por la nariz y moquear :'D *deja el dato y se va*


End file.
